What Will Become Of Us?
by GottaGetGreg
Summary: Grissom has some afterthoughts after saying no to Sara when she asks him out to dinner in Inside The Box. What will become of their relationship? Seeing as I just said part of the plot, obviously there are spoilers. Chapter 2 is up!
1. When You're Gone

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I hope you all like this story. It's after Inside the Box when Grissom says no to Sara after she asks him to have dinner with her. This is my first song fic. The song is in italics and what Grissom is thinking is in the regular font. I'm currently working on the next chapter for Maybe I Will... so just keep waiting and it will be there eventually. Sorry about this long note! So, on with the show!

**Disclaimer:** Gotta put it up, y'all know I dont own them. If I did things would be very different...

_Well look at me a guy who's got it all_

_Trying to read my own writing on the wall_

_Not happy till the sadness comes to keep me company_

_But what becomes of fools who look like me_

Why did I say no to her? I may not have another chance, at least not any time soon. I never really knew that Sara felt like that about me. I guess now that I think about it, I should have seen it coming sooner or later. Why couldn't I at least given it a try? My job?

_Whose gonna dry my tears when I'm crying_

_Whose gonna hold my hand when I'm dying_

_Whose gonna set me right when everything is wrong_

_Whose gonna love me when you're gone_

I always blow it with other women. Lady Heather, or Terry, was probably the last woman, besides Sara, that would probably consider going out with me. She figured me out, and she was right, that is what I fear most. That, and being alone for the rest of my life.

_Sure is winter goes and comes around again_

_I will be my own undoing in the end_

_I find the answers I've been searching for in your good bye kiss_

_Cause I don't deserve you and you don't deserve this_

I'm always so absorbed in my job. Maybe it's my job that turned me like this. It's hard for me to show emotion. I don't know how to act. Warrick was right, I am a robot. I don't show emotion. Maybe it's because I don't know how.

_Whose gonna dry my tears when I'm crying_

_And whose gonna hold my hand when I'm dying_

_Whose gonna set me right when everything is wrong_

_And whose gonna love me when you're gone_

I don't remember much about being a kid. Actually, all of the memories I have of my childhood is doing experiments and studying. I know that there's more, but I can't seem to remember what they are. I don't remember my dad, but I do remember my mom. She loved me, so why did I turn out like this?

_Leave the happy till the darkness comes_

_And raged till the night_

_Till the night_

Why wouldn't it work with Sara? She is a responsible and caring woman. I've known her for a long time, so it's not like we are strangers. We wouldn't have to take it fast. She probably wouldn't want to do it fast anyway. Wait, what am I talking about? She just asked me out to dinner. Why did I have such a problem with that?

_Whose gonna dry my tears when I'm crying_

_And whose gonna hold my hand when I'm dying_

_Whose gonna set me right when everything is wrong_

_And whose gonna love me when you're gone_

Why wouldn't it work with Sara? Why can't I go out to dinner with her? Maybe she's still here. I need to go find her, before it's too late.

_Whose gonna love me when you're gone_

_Baby when you're gone_

_And whose gonna love me when you're gone_

**A/N:** The song is called "When You're Gone" by Richard Marx. Also, I couldn't find the lyrics anywhere so I just listened to it and typed it down. So for those of you who actually know the song, I'm sorry if it's wrong. You can get the song off of iTunes. The story sounds good if you listen to it while you read it. Ok, thats all, sorry to bore you all with that. R&R is very nice! :)

-GottaGetGreg


	2. Take Me Home Tonight

**A/N: **Ok, here's the second chapter, and I'll try to get a third up too. This may go into a big story despite my beliefs that the whole Grissom/Sara thing is getting a little old, I still think it's cute. So here you go and happy reading!

**Disclaimer: **Honestly, do you think Greg and Nick would be wearing as much clothes as they do if I owned them? So, no, I dont own them, but I can wish.

_I feel hungry it's a hunger_

_That tries to keep a man awake at night_

_Are you the answer I shouldn't wonder_

_When I can feel you whet my appetite_

_With all the power you're releasing_

_It isn't safe to walk the city streets alone_

_Anticipation's running through me_

_Let's find the keys and turn the engine on._

I run down the halls to the locker room, with people staring at me as I go. I don't care; I just hope she's still there. When I finally get there I walk in and she's there. I'm so happy that I caught her that I am at a loss for words. She either ignores me or doesn't know I'm there, but she finally looks up at me, and I stare back at her. I don't know what to say.

_I can feel you breathe_

_I can feel your heart beat faster._

_Take me home tonight_

_I don't want to let you go till you see the light_

_Take me home tonight_

_Listen honey_

_Just like Ronnie sang_

_Be my little baby._

She looks so beautiful sitting there, even if she is just changing her shoes. We still aren't saying anything to each other. I guess she expects me to say something first, I don't blame her. What could she possibly have to say to me? Will she even listen to me? After I've been so insensible, I would blame her for just walking out on me. I hope she doesn't do that. She's done with her shoes and stares back up at me with one of the coldest stares I've ever seen.

"What do you want Grissom?"

_I get frightened in all this darkness_

_I get nightmares I hate to sleep alone_

_I need some company a guardian angel_

_To keep me warm when the cold winds blow._

I still don't know what to say. It seems that if I do say something it will only make her madder.

"Sara…I, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I just got all caught up in my job and I didn't realize what was happening, to us. I know that I've made mistakes before and I'm trying to not let them happen again. I'm so sorry Sara. Please forgive me, I care about you. I don't want it to be too late."

_I can feel you breathe_

_I can feel your heart beat faster._

_Take me home tonight_

_I don't want to let you go till you see the light_

_Take me home tonight_

_Listen honey_

_Just like Ronnie sang_

_Be my little baby_

_Be my little baby._

Sara just stared up at me, tears in her eyes. She seemed like she was thinking it over. Maybe she already had an answer, but was too scared to say it. She saw the desperation and hope in my eyes and I don't think that she wanted to crush it.

"Grissom, I told you that by the time you found it out it would be too late. Why didn't you figure this out sooner?"

"Sara, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"There is nothing you can say. Grissom, why didn't you figure this out sooner? Its not like I've haven't been obvious!"

I could tell that she was really mad, I wanted to take her anger away. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked up to her and pulled her into a kiss. It was long, deep, and I never had a kiss like that ever before. I was hoping it was the same for her. When our lips finally parted she stared into my eyes, thinking about what she was going to say next.

"Grissom…"

_Just like Ronnie sang_

_Just like Ronnie sang_

_Be my little baby_

_Be my darling_

_I feel a hunger_

_It's a hunger._

**A/N: T**his song is called "Take Me Home Tonight (Be My Baby)" by Eddie Money. Hope you liked it and I'll try to get a third chapter out soon. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. :)

-GottaGetGreg


End file.
